Many devices exist today that are voice activated. These devices range from smartphones to home appliances. A typical device that is voice activated will remain in a semi-dozed state until it recognizes a specific keyword or phrase. Often, this keyword or phrase may be difficult to discern based on the volume and/or articulation of the speaker.
What is needed is a technique to provide a more robust recognition of a keyword or phrase when it is spoken.